The Red Thread of soul
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Dominat!Veela Draco x Fem Harry potter Dimulai dari tahun keempat, Saat Sirius Black mendapat hak asuh atas Harrieta Dorea Black. Bertepatan dengan itu gadis barbola mata hijau itu menjadi Draco mate
1. Prologue

Red Thread of Soul

Pair: Veela!dom!Draco Malfoy x Fem!Harry potter

Warning: Female Harry Potter, Mention Child Abuse, Good Malfoy family,Free Sirius.

A/n: Cerita ini mulai tahun keempat, dan Sirius dinyatakan bebas setelah Harrieta Dorea Potter menangkap Peter

Malfoy Manor,

Draco Malfoy berada disebuah ruangan di salah satu manornya. Di dekat tempat tidurnya, terdapat berbagai ramuan penyembuh yang disiapkan oleh ayah baptisnya, Severus Snape.

"Draco kau sudah siap?"tanya Lucius yang berdiri bersebelah dengan Severus Snape, kawan baiknya. Draco hanya mengangguk. Ia sengaja menanggalkan kemejanya agar sayap veelanya nanti bisa keluar dengan bebas. Narcissa menuangkan ramuan penahan sakit dan menyuruh putra kesayangannya itu minum.

"Dengar Draco,kami harus meninggalkanmu agar kau bisa menerima warisan darah dengan sempurna. Biasanya setelah penerimaan warisan darah. Kau akan mendapatkan petunjuk siapa Matemu"jelas Ibunya.

"Aku mengerti bu"jawab Draco. Para orang dewasa pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dalam waktu seperkian detik, Draco Malfoy merasakan kesakitan yang mungkin jika ia tidak meminum ramuan penahan sakit rasanya akan sangat luar biasa. Setelah sayap berwarna putih keluar dari punggungnya. Draco mengatur nafasnya dan segera tertidur.

Dream

Ketika pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu membuka matanya. Dihadapannya seorang gadis tengah tertidurnya. Rambut berwarna hitam berantakan. "Potter"kata Draco. Seakan mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gadis itu membuka matanya, Menunjukkan bola mata berwarna Hijau bening. "Malfoy, Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"Protes Harrieta.

"Secara teknis, kita di alam mimpi"jawab Draco. Harrieta melihat musuh bebuyutannya dengan baik - baik. "Malfoy kau Veela?"tanya Harrieta dengan pandangan ke sayap Draco. "Hu um dan kau mateku"kata Draco.

"Apa?!"kata Harrieta tak percaya.

"Kau Mateku"jawab Draco sambil menyentuh pipi Harrieta.

"Jangan bercanda, Kita menghabiskan waktu tiga tahun dengan perang mantra dan ejekan Malfoy"kata Harrieta.

"Aku tahu. Dengar bisa beritahu kau dimana aku membutuhkanmu berada didekatku"balas Draco.

"Dengar aku tidak akan…"belum selesai Harrieta menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gadis itu sudah menghilang menandakan ia sudah bangun atau lebih tepatnya di bangunkan paksa. Draco hanya bisa melihat tempat dimana Harrieta tadinya berada dengan kesal dan bangun dari tidurnya juga

End Dream

Narcissa berada disebelah Draco ketika putranya membuka mata. "Kau baik - baik saja Draco?"tanya ibunya. Draco mengangguk.

"Kau tahu siapa matemu?"tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Harrieta Potter"jawab Draco

Mendengar hal itu, Lucius langsung mengubah sihir pelindung yang melindungi manor tersebut. "Ini merubah segalanya. Kita tidak akan setia pada pangeran kegelapan. Aku akan meminta Dumbledore perlindungan"kata Lucius kalem.

"Aku akan menyampaikan ini hal pada Albus"kata Severus.

"Sayang kau bisa menemukan lokasi Harrieta?"tanya Narcissa.

"Dia tidak mau memberitahukan padaku bu"jawab Draco.

"Hari ini Black akan menjemputnya dan mengasuh gadis itu. "jawab Snape datar.

"Sepupu Sirius? Aku tahu dimana gadis itu akan tinggal tenanglah little Dragon"kata Narcissa.

Ditempat lain, Harrieta dibangunkan paksa oleh bibinya Petunia. Pasalnya, Arthur Weasley bersama Sirius dan Remus Lupin ada diteras rumah membuat paman Vernon kesal. Bibi Petunia menyuruh membereskan semua barang - barangnya. Harrieta tersenyum itu berarti Sirius sudah mendapatkan Hak asuhnya. Tanpa perlu berbasa - basi lagi, gadis yang memiliki marga Potter tersebut segera mengambil semua barang - barang sekolahnya dan segera turun kebawah.

"Sirius"kata Harrieta senang dan memeluk ayah baptisnya. "Cub, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau semakin kurus"kata Sirius.

"Cepat pergi dari rumahku"usir paman Vernon.

"Selamat tinggal"kata Arthur yang segera berapprate dengan barang - barang Harrieta menuju kediaman Black. Sirius, Harrieta dan Lupin berapprate bersama.

Grimmauld place no 12 adalah tempat yang di tuju oleh mereka. "Sirius tempat apa ini?"tanya Harrieta penasaran. "Ini rumah keluarga Black. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamarmu dan kau bisa membuang baju kebesaranmu. Setelah kau beristirahat kita berbelanja"kata Sirius.

Harrieta menulis surat pada teman - temannya, memberitahu keberadaannya sekaligus mengajak Luna berbelanja. Selesai menulis surat, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Harrieta,"panggil mantan guru pertahanan ilmu hitam tersebut sambil membawakan secangkir cokelat panas Untuk Harrieta. "Paman Remus"kata Harrieta pelan.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"tanya Remus pelan. Harrieta mengigit bibirnya sejenak. Ia pun menceritakan mimpinya. Seusai menceritakan mimpinya, Remus Lupin membelai rambut gelap putri sahabatnya tersebut. "Kau beruntung. Memiliki mate yang ditakdirkan padamu adalah sebuah anugrah terlebih veela. Mereka mahluk protektif. Draco Malfoy beruntung memilikimu sebagai matenya, begitu pula kau Harrieta sangat beruntung memilikinya sebagai pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk mu"kata Lupin sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi paman Remus, Aku dan Draco menghabiskan waktu tiga tahun dengan perang mantra dan ejekan. Jika kami tiba - tiba dekat akan sangat janggal"jawab Harrieta.

"Kau bisa memulai lagi dari awal. Harrieta kau bisa memulai pelan - pelan. Izinkan dia disebelahmu. Beri ia kesempatan."kata Remus. Seekor burung hantu yang Harrieta kenali sebagai Morpheus, Burung hantu milik Malfoy bertengger manis di jendela kamarnya. Remus Lupin segera berdiri dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Harrieta sebelum menutup pintu.

Harrieta menghela nafas. Harrieta melepas surat yang ada di kaki Morpheus. "Kau bisa meminum dan memakan makanan Hedwig. Beristirahatlah,selagi aku membalas surat buat tuanmu"kata Harrieta lembut.

Harrieta Potter

Potter, Aku berkata sejujurnya. Kau dan aku berpasangan. Cepat katakan dimana kau berada, Kau seharusnya disebelahku…

Forever your mate,Draco Malfoy.

Harrieta memutar bola matanya ketika membaca kalimat Forever your mate. Too chesesy menurut gadis berbola mata hijau tersebut.

Ia pun segera membalas surat tersebut. Harrieta menghela nafas dan mulai menulis.

Draco Malfoy,

Kau tahu kita memiliki sejarah yang buruk'kan. Bagaimana bila kita memulai ulang dari awal ?

Bisa kita berteman dulu? Selagi aku mencari tahu tentang Veela. Kau sadar bukan aku di besarkan dikeluarga Muggle. Aku buta soal Veela dan mate. Izinkan aku mencari tahu terlebih dahulu.

Jika kau ingin bertemu, Aku akan berada di Diagon Alley sore ini. Untuk berbelanja.

Harrieta Potter,Your ex-rival dan Your Friend

Harrieta pun mengirimkan surat balasan untuk Draco.

Merasa tak lelah, gadis yang miliki bekas luka di keningnya itu memutuskan untuk menjelma menjadi Harmione sesaat dengan menuju perpustakaan buku milik keluarga Black.

A/n: halo. Sebenarnya author lagi lihat - lihat baju lolita gothic yang unyu - unyu di pin intrest. Begitu kepikiran cerita ini. Author ngebayangin. Gimana kalo female version Harry potter more punya selera fashion yang unik dan tentu saja Dominat!veela!draco malfoy. Sebenarnya ada banyak kejutan dari female harry potter di versi ini. Juga dari kelurga malfoy.

Nope!cerita ini gak bakalan ada bashing siapa pun. Yang ada keluarga Malfoy yang berbalik ke Light…


	2. Meeting in Diagon Alley

Meeting In Diagon Alley

Lucius Malfoy dan Severus Snape berada di kantor kepala sekolah. Dumbledore mendengar penjelasan dari Lucius dan Severus perihal Draco yang menjadi Veela dan Harrieta menjadi matenya juga keputusan Lucius untuk membelot. Dumbledore sangat bahagia dengan segala perubahan ini. "Satu - satunya tempat yang aman adalah Grimmauld place no 12. Rumah peninggalan keluarga Black. Aku sudah menambah Fidelus charm. Lucius kau bisa membawa keluargamu tinggal bersama Sirius dan Harrieta"kata Dumbledore. Semenjak Harrieta tinggal bersama Sirius keamanan di Grimmauld place memang ditambah Tonks dan Remus Lupin tinggal disana untuk keamanan.

"Terima kasih kepala sekolah dan aku ingin menjadi anggota order"kata Lucius. Jika ingin keluarganya utuh dan Draco bahagia. Ia harus melenyapkan pangeran kegelapan.

"Tentu saja"kata Dumbledore. "Pulanglah bersiap - siap. Kau bolek ikut Severus. Aku memberitahu Sirius."kata Dumbledore. Kedua pria dewasa itu pun mengikuti saran dari kepala sekolah tersebut.

Sekembalinya dari Hogwarts, Lucius dan Severus pun menceritakan segalanya pada Narcissa dan Draco. Draco sendiri terlihat bahagia dengan kesempatan tinggal bersama Harrieta.

Diagon Alley.

Harrieta memanggil Dobby di Leaky Cauldron untuk membawa barang belanja yang ia beli di Muggle London ke kamarnya. Sekarang ini Dobby, bekerja untuknya di Grimmauld Place. Sirius sendiri memiliki peri rumah yang tak bersahabat Kreacher. Ketika Harrieta menawarkan Dobby bekerja untuknya, Dobby sangat bahagia.

Sepeninggalan Dobby, Harrieta membaca daftar keperluan Hogwartsnya. Gaun pesta dansa ia juga sudah membelinya di Muggle London tadi.

Di tahun keempatnya, fisik Harrieta berubah menjadi lebih panjang sepinggang, Tubuhnya lebih berbentuk Payudaranya lebih berisi. Pubertas memang luar biasa. Dengan kondisi fisiknya, Harrieta bebas mengenakan baju apa pun tanpa terlihat aneh. Sore ini, Harrieta tampak cantik dengan pakaian ala lolita gothic yang terdiri dari kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan kerah berbandul perak dan rok hitam mengembang di atas lutut, tak lupa kaos kaki berwarna putih dan sepatu flat maryjane berwarna hitam.

Flourish and Blots menjadi pilihan pertama Harrieta. Gadis berambut hitam itu kini menyusuri buku mahluk - mahluk sihir untuk kelas Hagrid. Ia membaca cukup banyak tentang Veela dan sejarah keluarga pureblood. Ternyata sebagian keluarga pureblood pasti memiliki warisan darah termasuk Potter yang memiliki tiga Line Pureblood (Peverell,Gryffindor dan Potter sendiri). Berdasarkan informasi tersebut, sudah pasti Harrieta memiliki warisan darah. Hal yang menarik adalah mengenai Veela Mate. Veela memiliki satu pasangan yang ditakadirkan seumur hidup. Veela mahluk yang sangat pencemburu dan Protektif. Poin lainnya Veela sama sekali tidak bisa jauh dari matenya berlaku untuk veela yang baru menemukan matenya, Butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk memisahkan antara Veela dan matenya itu juga hanya beberapa jam. Veela bisa merasakan emosi dari matenya dan lain - lain.

Harrieta menggelengkan kepala. Ia ingin memberikan Draco kesempatan. Pasangan yang ditakdirkan dan perlindungan, sejujurnya itu sangat menggoda bagi Harrieta, Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan seperti air mengalir. Harrieta membawa beberapa buku dilengannya. Ketika Sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Secara Refleks Harrieta langsung berbalik. Draco Malfoy sudah ada disana.

"Halo mate"sapa Draco. Harrieta memutar bola matanya. "Aku ingin kita memulai dari awal Draco"kata Harrieta.

"Baiklah,"balas Draco. "Namaku Draco Malfoy. Miss?"

"Harriet Potter. Mr Malfoy"jawab Harrieta tertawa geli.

Sore itu, Harrieta dan Draco menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengenal lebih jauh dan berbelanja kebutuhan sekolah mereka. Satu yang harus di catat, Draco selalu memberikan apa Harrietta inginkan. Sebagai contoh, Ketika Harrieta menginginkan sebuah quil yang tinggal satu - satunya. Draco memastikan Harrieta yang mendapatkannya. Contoh yang lain ketika mereka berada di Madam Malkin, Harrieta memberikan saran untuk pewaris Malfoy, untuk jubah resminya yang langsung diterima oleh Draco.

"Harrieta,"panggil Draco ketika mereka selesai berbelanja. "Hmm"respon Harrieta.

"Kau tahu sebentar lagi akan ada piala dunia Quindditch, Would you watch with me and my family?"tanya Draco.

"Sure"jawab Harrieta. Draco pun tersenyum. "Sudah waktunya pulang. Hati - hati."kata Harrieta.

"Ermm Sebenarnya, Aku dan keluargaku tinggal Di Grimmauld place Harriet"kata Draco.

"Apaaa?" teriak Harriet kaget.


	3. Chaos

Chaos

Fakta bahwa keluarga Malfoy sekeluarga tinggal sementara di Grimmauld place, tidak ada efek bagi Harrieta. Mungkin yang lebih terkena dampaknya adalah Sirius. Jika bukan Dumbledore yang berbicara sendiri dengan kepala keluarga Black tersebut mungkin akan menolak mentah - mentah Lucius dan Draco. Wajah Sirius pun memucat ketika Dumbledore dan Lupin memberitahu keadaan Harrieta dan Draco, dalam artian mengenai belahan jiwa dan mate. Draco hampir tertawa saat Sirius memeluk Harrieta dan mengatakan tidak akan membiarkan Harrieta menikah sampai usia Harrieta tiga puluh tahun. Alhasil Sirius mendapat tiga benjolan dikepala dari Harietta,Narcissa dan Lupin bersamaan plus gerutuan Harrieta yang mengatakan ia tidak mau menjadi perawan tua. Oleh karena itu dengan berat hati Sirius menerima keberadaan keluarga Malfoy sekaligus menerima kenyataan hidup.

Harrieta menulis surat untuk Ron dan Hermione, memberitahu mereka tentang Veela dan belahan jiwanya yang ternyata Malfoy. Balasan yang tidak di sangka datang dari Ron yang mengatakan kalau Harrietta bahagia ia juga ikut senang. Hermione mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Harrieta, ada apa aku bisa merasakan kau senang?"tanya Draco didepan pintu kamarnya. Harrieta tersenyum dan memberikan tanda untuk mempersilahkan Draco masuk. "Aku memberitahu Ron dan Hermione."kata terdiam. Ia sadar betul permusuhan dia dan Harrieta, juga anak Gryffindor lainnya, Tidak bisa dihapuskan begitu saja.

"Mereka memberikan selamat"kata Harrieta membuat Draco terkejut. "Sepertinya pilihanmu, Untuk berteman dengan Weasley di tahun pertama tepat"kata Draco getir.

"Jika kau tidak sombong dan menghina Ron. Aku akan menerima uluran tanganmu Dragon"kata Harrieta.

"Kau tidak beritahu si kembar? Seingatku kau akrab dengan kembar"tanya Draco.

"Mereka akan tahu dari Ron dan sebentar lagi akan mengirim surat."Jawab Harrieta yang sepertinya langsung di benarkan dengan kedatangan Erol. Surat dari Fred dan George juga surat dari yang akan bergabung untuk makan malam.

Dearest Our Little Sister, Harrieta

Kami dengar dari Ronikins bahwa kau dan Ferret, ups maaf .. kau belahan jiwa Draco dan Draco adalah Veela. Selamat our little sister. Fred bahagia untukmu sementara Georgie sedikit patah hati, Harrieta. Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik - baik saja.

Your Twins Handsome Brother.

Draco membaca surat itu setelah Harrieta memberikannya. "So bisa kau jelaskan ada apa dengan kau dan salah satu kembar?"tanya Draco. Wajah Harrieta sedikit memerah

"Well, Akhir tahun ketiga, setelah pesta di aula besar. Aku tersandung dan tanpa sengaja jatuh diatas tubuh George dan tak sengaja kami berciuman. Setelah itu kami sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal .."jawab Harrieta belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Bibirnya sudah terkunci dengan bibir Draco. Pikiran Harrieta seketika itu juga melayang dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Waa…. Dray?"kata Harriet bingung.

"Jangan lupa, saat ini dan seterusnya kau adalah mateku"kata Draco.

"Kau cemburu Draco"tebak Harrieta.

"Tentu saja tidak kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu"ganti kini wajah pewaris Malfoy itu memerah,

"Seluruh keluarga Weasley kuanggap saudaraku sendiri Dray"jelas Harrieta sementara Draco membuang wajahnya.

Timeskip,

Keluarga Malfoy dan Harrieta menuju lokasi perkemahan piala dunia Quindditch dengan berapprate. Lucius dan Draco sedangkan Harriet bersama Narcissa. Keputusannya untuk pergi bersama dengan keluarga Malfoy mendatangkan banyak protest dari banyak pihak. Setelah Harrieta memberikan janji - janji surga akan mengunjungi tenda mereka bersama Draco , barulah mereka tenang.

Tentu saja keluarga Malfoy berbagi tenda dengan Sirius dan Lupin yang sudah berada disana. Kembar Weasley bersama Ron dan Hermione juga sudah menunggu mereka.

"Aku akan memasak sesuatu"kata Narcissa.

"Hai Harrieta,Draco"salam Ron. Hermione memeluk Harietta. "Weasley"balas Draco.

"Panggil saja Ron. Jika kau akan bersama sahabatku"kata Ron.

"Sejak kapan"

"Ronikins jadi"

"Lebih dewasa"kata si kembar menyelesaikan kalimat mereka masing - masing.

Harrieta hanya tertawa. Draco hanya bisa tersenyum janggal tidak biasa berdekatan dengan Weasley dan Muggleborn, tapi jika itu bisa membuatnya bersama dengan belahan jiwanya. Itu tidak masalah buatnya.

"Fred,George kau mungkin sudah bertemu dengan Sirius dan Lupin, tapi biar ku kenalkan mereka dengan cara lain"kata Harrieta

"Tentu, Harrikins"jawab Fred.

"Biar aku perkenalkanmu pada Moony"Harrieta menunjukan pada Lupin "dan Padfoot"Harrieta menunjuk Sirius. "Mereka Marauders, dan aku Prongslet. Prongs ayahku". Harrieta hampir tertawa melihat wajah kembar. "Mereka next generation of pranks di Hogwarts. Padfoot"kata Lupin menjelaskan.

"Ah jadi kalian penerus kami"kata Sirius sambil tertawa.

"Kami berniat untuk merekrut Harrieta"kata George.

"Sure, selama kalian tidak membully orang lain"jawab Harrieta yang duduk disebelah Draco.

"Kami tersinggung,Harrieta."kata Fred pura - pura terluka.

"Kami hanya membully orang yang pantas di bully"sambung George.

"Seperti"Fred melihat Draco. Harrieta mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Lakukan itu, kau akan merasakan kutukan dariku"bela merasa bangga, Harrieta melindunginya.

"Kau tidak menyenangkan Harrikins"kata Fred

"Apa tahun lalu tidak berarti"sambung George.

"Itu kecelakaan"sanggah Harrieta.

Sirius tertawa. "Sudah lebih baik kita bersiap dan makan malam sebelum ke pertandingan"usul Lupin. Lucius melihat Putranya dan Harrieta hanya tersenyum tipis.


	4. Nighmare and Tournament Triwizard

Nightmare dan Triwizard Tournament

Kemenangan tim Iralandia atas Bulgaria meskipun Viktor Krum dari tim Bulgaria berhasil menangkap Snitch. Para orang dewasa membiarkan mereka bersenang - senang lebih lama sebelum mereka tidur dan kembali besok. Ron yang merupakan penggemar berat Krum, tentu saja masih membicarakan dengan memuja bagaimana sang idola menangkap Snitch. Fred, George serta Ginny meledek ke-fanboy-an Ron membuat Draco melihat mereka dengan kagum. Ketika ketiga bersaudara itu mulai menyanyi dan Harrieta mulai ikut bernyanyi lagu. Sirius dan Draco sudah tertawa melihat wajah sebal Ron.

Kesenangan mereka harus terhenti, saat Arthur,Remus,Lucius dan Narcissa menghentikan kegembiraan mereka. Arthur dan Lupin menyuruh mereka bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Narcissa dan Sirius membimbing mereka sementara Arthur,Lupin dan Lucius membantu kementerian. Ketika mereka keluar tenda, Harrieta menyadari pelahap maut menyerang kaum muggle dan penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Draco menggandeng tangan Harrieta agar mereka ketempat aman.

Tanda kegelapan besar berwarna hijau, bersinar diangkasa. Harrieta melihat lambang itu,Seketika itu juga bekas lukanya merasa terbakar dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Draco langsung bereaksi saat dirasanya jari - jemari Harrieta mulai mengendur. Terima kasih atas refleksnya sebagai seeker team Slytherin, ia bisa menangkap tubuh Harrieta dan menggendongnya ke dalam hutan tempat mereka bersembunyi. Draco mengeluarkan sayap veelanya dan menyelimuti Harrieta dengan sayapnya. Narcissa memastikan anak - anak weasley dan Hermione lengkap sementara Sirius berusaha membangunkan Harrieta.

Remus Lupin yang muncul langsung menyibak poni Harrieta, menunjukkan bekas luka halilintar yang memerah. "Moony?"kata Sirius bingung.

"Padfoot lebih baik kau dan Draco membawa Harrieta berapprate ke Grimmauld Place. "kata Remus.

"Miss Ginny dan Hermione, dan Aku juga akan menyusul."kata Narcissa.

"Fred,George dan Ron. Kalian bersamaku"kata Lupin.

Timeskip, Grimmauld place.

Sirius dan Draco yang menggendong Harrieta tiba di Grimmauld place."Bawa Harrieta ke kamarnya Draco."kata Sirius. "Kau bisa memanggil Dobby. Jika menginginkan sesuatu". Draco mengangguk, masalahnya apa Dobby masih mau mendengarnya. Tanpa berpikir banyak, Draco membawa Harrieta ke kamarnya dan merebahkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya.

Draco menutup matanya, memperluas jangkauan sihirnya hingga ia bisa melindungi gadis itu. "Dobby"panggil Draco. Suara cetar hadir diruangan itu, Sang peri rumah pun muncul. "Tuan Draco bukan majikan Dobby lagi, Tuan Draco tidak bisa memerintah Draco lagi"kata Dobby yang menyadari mantan majikan ada di hadapannya.

"Dobby, bisa kau buatkan cokelat panas untuk Harrieta dan segelas air"kata Draco.

"Jika untuk Harrieta Potter, Dobby bersedia."kata peri rumah tersebut sebelum menghilang.

Pewaris Malfoy tersebut, melihat belahan jiwanya. Ingin rasanya mengikuti insting dan mengklaim Harrieta sebagai matenya. Tapi ia akan menunggu Harrieta menerimanya sebagai matenya.

Nafas Harrieta tiba - tiba saja tak teratur, membuat Draco berwaspada. Ia menyentuh pipi Harrieta. "Harrieta bangun love"kata Draco pelan. Bau cokelat panas menyeruak di ruangan itu tak kala Dobby mengantar pesanan Draco.

"Love"panggil Draco sekali mata Harrieta terbuka. Hanya saja bola mata hijau itu mengekspresikan ketakutan. "Draco,"panggil Harrieta pelan dan langsung memeluk pemuda berambut pirang platina tersebut.

"Mimpi buruk ?"tanya Draco,

Harrieta mengangguk. "Air"kata Harrieta yang langsung di berikan oleh Draco. Sesudah meminum air yang diberikan, gadis yang memiliki nama Potter tersebut baru menyadari sayap yang ada di punggung Draco. "Sayapmu indah,Draco"puji Harrieta. Draco pun menggerakan sayapnya dengan bangga.

"Kau baik - baik saja? Mau bercerita tentang mimpi burukmu?"tanya Draco.

"Aku baik - baik saja."jawab Harrieta, hal itu membuat Draco melipat kedua sayapnya dan menyembunyikannya. "How?"tanya Harrieta.

"Bagi Veela, Harriet. Sayapnya adalah yang terpenting. Kami bangga menunjukkan sayap ini untuk mate/belahan jiwa kami. Sayap kami akan keluar kalau mate kami dalam bahaya dan baru bersembunyi saat mate kami baik - baik saja"jelas Draco yang menyerahkan cokelat panas.

"Terima kasih"kata Harrieta singkat.

Narcissa bersama Lupin pun memasuki kamar Harriet. Narcissa memeluk putra kesayangannya, dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan putranya. Ia mencium singkat kening Draco, sebelum melebarkan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan Harriet bergabung ke pelukannya. Narcissa memeluk Harrietta bersamaaan, sambil bergumam "anak - anakku".

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Draco. Hermione duduk disebelah Ron, ketika mereka bergabung. "Soal aktivitas pelahap maut masih diselidiki, Untuk kasus tanda kegelapan dilangit, mantra itu diluncurkan dari tongkat Barty Crouch"jelas Lupin. Sirius tersenyun mencemooh. "Winky, Peri rumah yang merapal mantranya"lanjut Lupin

"Itu Konyol"kata Draco.

"Benar, terlebih anak Barty Crouch,seorang pelahap maut"kata Sirius.

"Barty Crouch Junior di masukkan ke Azkaban tanpa pengadilan oleh ayahnya dan sekarang meninggal dunia."kata Lucius yang bergabung.

"Aku meragukan hal itu Lucy"kata Sirius. Nama Julukan Sirius untuk Lucius membuat urat nadinya keluar.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu mutt?"balas Lucius.

Sirius pun menceritakan, bagaimana Barty Crouch dan istrinya yang sakit - sakitan mengunjungi putra mereka yang berada di Azkaban. Bagaimana sepeninggalan, Barty Crouch dan istrinya, Barty Crouch junior tidak bertahan lama setelah itu.

"Ah aku ingat, Kita tidak bisa melihat jasadnya. Karena peti matinya tertutup. Ingat Lucius"kata Narcissa. Lucius mengangguk membenarkan perkataan istrinya.

"Yang jelas tahun ini, berhati - hatilah. Harrieta jangan mencari masalah"kata Remus Lupin.

"Terbalik Moony, Masalah yang mencariku. "balas Harrieta sambil tertawa. Lupin dan Sirius tersenyum.

"Draco beristirahatlah"kata Narcissa. Draco melihat Harrieta sekilas yang mengusirnya menggunakan lambaian tangan.

"Kau juga Harriet"kata Sirius.

Time skip,

Lucius,Arthur,Narcissa,Lupin dan Sirius mengantarkan anak - anak mereka menuju peron 9 3/4, king cross. Pesan mereka masih sama, berhati - hati dan bersenang - senang.

Harrieta,Ron dan Hermione memilih kopertemen mereka sendiri, Sementara Draco ingin menemui Blaise dan Theo terlebih dahulu. Ia berjanji akan menemui Harrieta nanti.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau dan Malfoy?"tanya Hermione penasaran. Harrieta tersenyum malu. "Sejauh ini ia menghormati keputusan untuk memulai dari awal dan sangat sopan"kata Harrieta.

"Ia belum meng-'klaim'mu?"tanya Hermione.

"Eh?"

"Harrieta,kau menerimanya sebagai matemu?"tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja,"jawab Harriet mantap.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membiarkan,Malfoy mengklaimmu. Itu seperti meresmikan Harrieta. Menandai kau sudah memiliki pasangan"jelas Hermione. Penjelasan sahabatnya itu membuat Harriet berpikir.

Draco bergabung ketika Harrietta mengenakan seragam Gryffindornya sedang Draco sudah memakai seragam Slytherinnya. "Hai"sapa Draco.

"Hei, Dimana kroni - kronimu?"tanya Ron membuat mata Draco menyipit.

"Perhatikan kata - katamu, Weasley"jawab Draco. Harrieta mempersilahkan Draco duduk disebelahnya. Gadis berbola mata hijau itu bisa merasakan sihirnya bersemangat dengan keberadaan Draco, bisa merasakan sihir pemuda itu yang protektif.

"Maaf Malfoy. Aku hanya penasaran"kata Ron. Draco mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Harrieta yang sudah menguap. "lelah?"tanya Draco. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Dan kita masih harus menunggu jamuan makan malam baru ke asrama, Aku ingin memeluk guling"kata Harrieta.

"Dasar putri tidur"kata Hermione.

"I am"sahut Harrieta. Julukan putri tidur di sematkan pada gadis-yang-bertahan hidup tersebut, dikarenakan kemampuan Harrieta yang bisa tidur ditempat apapun.

Dari kejauhan, istana Hogwarts sudah terlihat. "Kau akan bergabung dengan yang lain?"tanya Harrieta. Draco mengangguk.

Tak ada yang berbeda dengan jamuan makan malam ini. Hanya saja untuk tahun ini, Quindditch ditiadakan sebagai gantinya ada tournament Triwizard yang akan di adakan di Hogwarts beserta dua sekolah sihir lainnya, Durmstrang dan beberapa pengumuman sekolah pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk makan malam.

Dari meja Slytherin, Draco yang duduk di apit oleh Theo dan Blaise, Memperhatikan Harriet yang tengah tertawa bersama hantu Gryffindor. Nick-si-kepala-hampir-putus itu tengah menikmati menggoda anak - anak tahun pertama yang diikuti gelak tawa oleh senior mereka dan mengatakan itu cara sir Nick menyambut mereka. Harrieta yang duduk di apit oleh Parvati dan Lavender Brown menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya dari meja Slytherin. Pandangan Harrieta tertuju pada Draco yang memperhatikannya. Harriet tersenyum pada pewaris Malfoy tersebut dan kembali ke pembicaraan teman - temannya.

Professor McGonagall meminta Draco dan Harrietta untuk mengikutinya menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Layaknya seorang induk ayam yang tengah menjaga anak - anaknya. Kepala asrama Gryffindor itu, memandu mereka meskipun baik Draco maupun Harrieta sudah hafal jalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

Di Ruang kepala sekolah, Professor Snape dan Dumbledore sudah menunggu mereka. Baik Draco dan Harrietta mengucapkan selamat malam. Dumbledore dengan kacamata separuh bulannya hanya tersenyum.

"Maksud aku memanggil kalian karena kondisi kalian"kata Dumbledore.

"Maksud anda sir?"tanya Draco.

"Draco adalah Veela dan Harriet adalah matenya. Kalian tidak boleh berpisah lebih dari beberapa jam. Jika tidak Harriet akan mengalami Withdrawal Syndrome atau masa dimana Harriet akan mengalami kehilangan sedangkan untuk tuan Malfoy, ia akan mengalami rasa sakit yang mungkin masih bisa di tahan"jelas Dumbledore.

Harriet pernah membaca hal ini. "Oleh karena itu, Selain kami menyesuaikan jadwal kalian. Kalian akan tinggal di Marriage Quaters yang di khususkan untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah di menara utara. "kata Dumbledore.

"Tentu saja dengan kamar terpisah"tambah Professor Snape membuat baik Draco dan Harrieta nyengir.

"Barang - barang kalian sudah ada disana dan passwordnya adalah Chocolate Frog. Kalian bisa mendekorasinya "kata Albus Dumbledore sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam.

Keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah, Harriet menarik tangan Draco. "Ada apa?" tanya pewaris Slytherin itu. Harrieta mengeluarkan perkamennya dan tongkat. "Aku bersumpah,aku berniat buruk"kata Harriet pelan pada perkamen.

Dari perkamen tua tersebut, muncul tulisan yang dibaca Draco sebagai Marauder map. "Apa ini?"tanya Draco takjub. "Ayahku beserta teman - temannya membuat peta Hogwarts termasuk orang - orang didalamnya" jelas Harrieta sambil mencari jalan menuju menara utara. "Sirius dan Lupin"tanya Draco memastikan.

"Padfoot dan Moony, Prongs ayahku. Wormtail peter"kata Harrieta tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada kebencian disana. Harrieta menggumamkan "kejahilan telah terlaksana".

"Well aku tahu jalan kesana. Ayo"ajak Harrieta sambil menggandeng tangan pemuda pirang platina tersebut.

Di ruangan mereka yang memiliki dua kamar tidur,Perapian, dapur, meja makan,sofa dan kamar mandi didalam ruangan masing - masing. "kita bisa mendekorasi semua ini"kata Harrieta. Draco sudah mengucapkan mantra membuat ruangan itu menjadi mirip Slytherin common room.

"nope"balas Harrieta kini ruangan itu menjadi mirip Gryffindor common room.

"Potter"komplain Draco yang mengubah warna itu menjadi warna hijau perak. Selama setengah jam mereka bertengkar mengenai hal itu. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tengah, yaitu memilih warna yang tak ada kaitannya dengan asrama mereka. Warna krem pastel dan warna kayu yang menambah kesan classic mereka sepakati.

Untuk kamarnya pribadi, Pewaris Malfoy itu memilih warna hijau dan perak menjadi simbol asramanya sementara Harriet memilih warna kalem lengkap dan menambahkan kumpulan rasi bintang yang menghiasi langit - langit.


	5. Claim

Claim

Mengenakan onesie piyama dengan model panda, Harrieta memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Draco. "Masuk" begitu Draco mengizinkannya masuk tentu saja, Gadis dengan bola mata hijau tersebut memasuki kamar Draco yang seba hijau dan perak.

Draco tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. "Mau ku bantu?"tawar Harrieta. Draco mengangguk dan memberikan handuk ditangan pada Harrieta.

Harrieta pun mulai mengeringkan rambut tuan muda keluarga Malfoy tersebut. "Ada apa kau kemari?"tanya Draco.

"Er.. tadi di kereta Hermione memberitahu soal claim"kata Harrieta gugup. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merutuk keputusannya untuk ke kamar Draco. Draco menarik gadis itu ke pangkuannya. Seringaian terpatri jelas di wajahnya, membuat Harrieta menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Kau mau aku mengklaimu sekarang?"tanya Draco yang mengendus leher Harrieta. Aroma Vanilla dengan sedikit aroma mawar tercium oleh Draco. Harrieta sendiri dapat mencium aroma citrus dan musk dari Draco.

"Err… Lupakan"kata Harrieta yang berusaha bangkit namun lengan Draco menahannya. "Mine, Mate"gumam Draco yang mencoba mengikuti insting veelanya. "Hmm always yours"balas Harrieta. Ia bisa merasakan Seringaian Draco di lehernya. Draco mulai menciumi leher jenjang gadis yang ada di pangkuannya. Membuat leher yang mulus itu dipenuh tanda, Draco mengigit satu sisi leher gadis itu dan memberikan sedikit sihir veelanya. Di sisi leher Harrieta yang di gigit oleh Malfoy tersebut, Kini terpampang jelas sebuah tato dengan bentuk sepasang sayap.

"Dr.. Draco?"tanya Harrieta yang tiba - tiba merasa lelah. "Tidur Harriet"balas Draco.


	6. Mad Eye Moody

Mad-eyed Moody

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan semenjak, Harriet tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley, Harriet bangun sebelum matahari menuju singgasananya. Lengan kekar Draco yang ditempa latihan fisik Quindditch memeluk erat pinggang Harriet. Catatan mental untuk diri sendiri, jangan pernah memancing Veela. Merasakan kehangatan dari Draco membuat Harrieta secara reflek membenamkan diri ke dalam pelukan pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut, membiarkan Harriet tertidur.

Kedua mata Harrieta kembali terbuka saat matahari bersinar dari singgasananya. Perlahan Harriet memisahkan diri dari Draco membuat pemuda pirang platina itu merubah posisi tidurnya. Harrieta pun menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai hari.

Draco Malfoy terbangun karena bau cokelat panas tercium olehnya. Dengan enggan, pewaris Malfoy itu pun mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai hari.

Seusai memakai seragam minus jubah, Draco mendapati Harriet tengah meminum cokelat panasnya yang memiliki ukuran segelas butterbeer besar. "Kau dan cokelat merupakan kesatuan yang tak dapat dipisahkan "kata Draco. Harrieta hanya menggerakan alisnya. Draco memilih earl grey tea.

Timeskip,

Pelajaran pertama hari ini, adalah Ilmu pertahanan ilmu hitam. Draco duduk bersama Blaise sementara, Harrieta duduk bersama Hermione. "Tiga kutukan tak termaafkan, ada yang tahu apa saja? Weasley"kata Mad eye moody tiba - tiba.

Ron yang duduk bersama Seamus berdiri. "Kutukan imperius sir"jawab Ron.

"Ah benar, Kutukan itu membuat kementerian kewalahan saat pangeran kegelapan jatuh"kata Professor Moody. Beliau mengeluarkan laba - laba, memperbesarkannya. "Imperio" dan mulai mengendalikan laba - laba itu, membuat sebagian kelas tertawa. Harrieta hanya bisa meringis ketika laba - laba itu hinggap diatas kepala Ron.

"Ah itu tadi kutukan imperius yang bisa mengendalikan orang. Di masa lalu banyak pelahap maut yang mengakui terkena kutukan. Longbottom tahu kutukan lainnya"tanya Moody.

"Crutacrius"kata Neville pelan.

"Benar"balas guru pertahanan ilmu hitam tersebut. "Kemari Longbottom, mungkin kau ingin lebih dekat". Neville pun berjalan mendekat. "Crucio"kata Professor Moody menyiksa laba - laba itu.

"Berhenti, tidakkah kau lihat itu mengganggunya"kata Hermione. Professor Moody pun berhenti. "Kutukan Crucio atau kutukan penyiksa. Lord Voldermort tidak butuh pisau atau apa pun selama ia memiliki kutukan ini. Miss Granger bisa kau sebutkan kutukan terakhir?"kata Professor Moody meletakkan laba - laba itu di depan Hermione. "Kutukan kematian, Avada Kevdra"jawab Hermione enggan .

"Avada Kevdra"kata Moody. Kilatan hijau muncul membunuh ular itu seketika. Harriet menutup matanya. "Tidak ada counter-curse untuk kutukan ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang selamat dan ia ruangan ini"kata Moody mengakhiri pelajaran hari itu.

"Kau tidak apa - apa?"tanya Hermione. Harriet mengangguk tidak ingin Hermione khawatir. Harriet kesal dan ingin menangis. Ia berjuang melawan ingatan kematian ibunya tahun lalu saat dementor berada di dekatnya. Tiba - tiba saja, Draco mengambil buku - bukunya. "Aku antar kau ke kelas sejarah sihir"kata Draco.

Neville tengah melihat keluar jendela saat Professor Moody mencarinya. "Kau tidak apa - apa. Longbottom? Ayo aku memiliki buku yang kau suka"kata Proffesor Moody.

"Bloody hell. Aku tidak tahu Neville memiliki efek separah itu. "kata Ron.

"Ron, kedua orang tua Neville disiksa sampai gila dengan kutukan Crutacius"jelas Harrieta kalem. Hermione dan Ron tersentak kaget. "Neville"kata Hermione pelan.


	7. Three Wizarding School

Three Wizarding School.

A/n: ada yang buka Pottermore?Kalau ada mau nanya dapat asrama apa.. Author sih dapet Slytherin

Tidak ada yang istimewa, kecuali Professor Moody yang senang memberikkan kutukan Imperius pada Harrieta sampai gadis bisa immune terhadapan kutukan satu itu. Selain imun, Harrieta juga mengalami sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat menabrak meja.

Pelajaran mahluk - mahluk sihir dengan Hagrid mengenai kepiting api pun luar biasa mengangumkan dan tentu saja berbahaya. Pelajaran tranfugrasi mengenai mantra serpensortia nyaris mendapat seringai dari Draco. Tuan muda satu sudah menguasai mantra ini dari tahun keduanya. Yang lebih mengasyikan adalah Harrieta berpasangan dengan Draco. Begitu Draco berhasil memunculkan ular dari tongkat sihirnya bukan Harriet memperhatikan malah berbicara dengan ular tersebut. Dan hasilnya baik Harrieta dan Draco mendapat Essay mengenai mantra ini sebanyak empat perkamen.

Membuat calming draugt untuk kelas ramuan,nyaris membuat Harrieta stress. Karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan memotong dan mengiris. Draco bahkan tidak yakin akan kemampuan memasak mantan rivalnya tersebut. Catatan untuk diri sendiri untuk Harrieta, bertanya pada Lupin bagaimana membedakannya.

Hari - hari yang dijalani dua sejoli itu bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Teman - teman Draco di Slytherin cukup kaget dengan fakta bisa saja , Harrieta masuk ke asrama mereka. Draco sendiri membuat kaget anak - anak asrama Gryffindor, dengan bekerja sama dengan Neville di Herbiologi.

Di sela - sela jam kosong, Draco dan Harrieta dapat ditemukan di pinggir danau hitam,mengerjakan essay mereka.

Tanggal yang dinantikan oleh para siswa maupun siswi telah tiba. Kedatangan dua sekolah ke Hogwarts. Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons. Kereta kuda raksasa dan Kapal yang membawa dua sekolah itu telah tiba.

Timeskip,

Harrieta duduk diapit oleh Hermione dan Parvati, sedangkan Draco duduk di apit Pansy dan Blaise. Kepala sekolah mereka, Albus Dumbledore berdiri, memberitahu kedatang dua tamu. Yang pertama Albus memperkenalkan sekolah sihir dari Perancis, Beauxbatons dengan kepala sekolah mereka Madam Maxime,yang dikomentari oleh Seamus mengenai ukuran kepala sekolah Perancis tersebut.

Kedatangan para siswi Beauxbatons yang sebagian veela tentu saja membuat para pria mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Harrieta sendiri secara diam - diam memperhatikan Draco dari jauh. Merasa khawatir. Yang kedua, Sekolah sihir dari Bulgaria Drumstrang dengan kepala sekolah mereka, Igor Karakoff juga salah satu murid mereka, Viktor Krum. Kali ini ganti, Draco yang memperhatikan Harrieta, namun yang terkagum akan adanya Viktor Krum adalah Weasley. Smentara Harrieta hanya tertawa dengan ekpresi memuja Ron.

Para siswa Drumstrang duduk di meja Slytherin, sedangkan para siswi Beauxbatons duduk di meja Ravenclaw untuk menikmati makan malam. Seusai makan malam, sebuah piala api dikeluarkan dari peti. Professor Dumbledore mengetuk tongkat sihirnya dan memberitahu soal tournamen triwizard dan batasan umur yang langsung diprotes sebagian siswa maupun siswi Hogwarts. Untuk mencegah kejadian yang tak diinginkan Kepala sekolah Dumbledore memasang mantra lingkar batas usia.

Draco dan Harriet kembali ke quater mereka. Hanya saja Harrieta lebih banyak diam. "Draco" panggil Harriet begitu Draco duduk didepan perapian. Harrieta bersandar pada tuan muda Malfoy itu. "Hmm?"respon Draco.

"Ak.. Aku khawatir, Beauxbatons memiliki Veela yang jauh lebih menarik daripada aku"kata Harrieta dengan kepala tertunduk. Draco tersenyum menyeringai. "Love, kau cemburu?"balas Draco.

"Si.. siapa bilang aku cemburu?"kata Harrieta memalingkan wajahnya. Draco menarik Harrieta dalam pelukannya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku belahan jiwamu. Aku akan selalu memilihmu"kata Draco membuat wajah Harrieta memerah.

Keesokan harinya,

Semenjak ada piala api, Golden trio dan anak - anak Gryffindor berkumpul di dekat piala api, hanya sekedar tahu siapa yang memasukkan nama ke piala api. Yang bisa dipastikan Draco dan Harriet semakin tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka selalu berdua.

Kembar Fred dan George pun mencoba namun akibatnya mereka menjadi tua dan harus dibawa ke hospital wing. Setela Fred dan George, Viktor Krum memasukkan namanya yang kemudian melihat ke arah Hermione sekilas.

Harrieta bersama Draco dan Blaise,Pansy,Daphne saat Cedric Diggory yang Harrieta kenali sebagai Seeker dari Hufflepuff memasukan nama ke piala api. Cedric melempar senyum untuk Harrieta, sementara gadis mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Draco"kata Blaise.

"Aku tahu Blaise"jawab Draco sambil membelai rambut Harrieta yang tengah menandai bahan essaynya.


	8. The Champions

The Champions.

Sebulan pun telah berlalu menandai waktu pemilihan juara dari masing - masing sekolah. Selama sebulan ini, Draco selalu berada di samping Harrieta, memastikan bahwa Hufflepuff seeker tidak mengambil kesempatan. Selain itu, Draco lumayan senang dengan ciuman kejutan yang di lancarkan Harrieta meski itu hanya sebatas di pipi.

Aula besar di desain sedemikian rupa agar bisa menampung banya siswa maupun guru dari atau luar Hogwarts. Harrieta duduk di sebelah Draco ditemani para ular lain. "Siapa yang akan terpilih?"kata Blaise.

"Untuk Drumstrang,tentu saja Viktor Krum"jawab Pansy.

"Beauxbatons?"tanya Blaise lagi.

"Kau tahu, gadis yang menemani madam Maxine."jawab Daphne. Blaise mengangguk.

"Dari Hogwarts, Aku berharap Angelina Johnson"kata Harrieta.

"Atau Diggory"sambung Goyle. Draco mengambil Pie daging dan kentang tumbuk untuk Harrieta, Ia juga menuangakan jus labu. Draco hanya tertawa mendengar pembicaraan di sekitarnya. Ia hanya bahagia dikelilingi Veela yang diatas usianya sehingga ia bisa banyak bertanya.

Kepala sekolah Dumbledore berdiri begitu waktu makan malam telah selesai. "Sudah waktunya kita mencari tahu siapa yang terpilih oleh piala api."kata Dumbledore.

Api biru dari piala api menyambar apinya untuk memberikan sepotong kertas yang terima oleh kepala sekolah Hogwarts. "Dari Drumstrang, Viktor Krum"kata Kepala sekolah. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh dari seluruh sekolah. Pansy hanya menampilkan raut wajah apa-yang-kubilang. Viktor Krum pun langsung menuju ruang belakang, tempat yang disediakan bagi para juara.

Piala api kembali menyambar, Kepala sekolah kembali menerima sepotong kertas. "Dari Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour"kata Professor Dumbledore. Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih banyak kaum adam yang bertepuk tangan. Harrieta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah antik anggota asramanya. Draco sendiri bertepuk tangan untuk sesama veela. Sama seperti Krum, Fleur berjalan menuju ruangan yang telah dipersiapkan.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Piala api memberikan kertas. Professor Dumbledore menerima kertas itu dan membacanya. "Dari Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory"kata Kepala Sekolah. Kali banyak murid - murid Hufflepuff yang bersorak.

"Kita sudah memiliki tiga juara yang mewakili tiga sekolah.. "belum selesai Professor Dumbledore berbicara. Piala api berkobar denga liarnya dan memuntahkan kertas yang diterima oleh Kepala sekolah Hogwarts. "Harrieta Potter"kata Dumbledore pelan. Harrieta langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Draco. "Aku tidak menginginkan ini"bisik Harrieta. Sayap Draco langsung keluar mengelilingi Harrieta. Professor Dumbledore mendekati Harrieta dan Draco. "Tuan Malfoy tolong bawa Nona Potter ke kamar belakang"kata Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu sopan. Draco mengangguk. Suara - suara cemoohan yang ditujukan untuk matenya membuat Draco ingin merobek - robek leher mereka.

Draco dan Harrieta menuju ruang yang ditentukan. "Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Cedric yang melihat raut wajah Harrieta yang menunjukkan kebingungan. "Kau Veela?"tanya Fleur dengan aksen perancisnya. Draco mengangguk. "Aku memiliki keturunan Veela"jawab Fleur.

Kepala sekolah Hogwarts dengan dua kepala sekolah lain juga para professor dan orang - orang dari kementerian sihir. "Miss Harrieta, apa kau memasukkan namamu ke piala api?"tanya Dumbledore.

"Tidak sir"jawab Harrieta

"Apa kau meminta senior untuk memasukkan namamu?"tanya Dumbledore lagi.

"Tidak sir"jawab Harrieta lagi.

"Tentu saja ia berbohong, Albus"bantah Madame Maxine.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Harrieta tidak mungkin membahayakan dirinya dan tuan Malfoy"bela Professor McGonagall."Kau tahu banyak tentang Veela, Maxine"

Dumbledore menghembuskan nafasnya. "Apa keputusanmu Barty?"tanya kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. "Setiap juara yang terpilih dalam piala api memiliki kontrak sihir yang mengikat. Kita harus membiarkan Nona Potter ikut turnament ini"jawab Barty Crouch. Seketika itu juga Harrieta pingsan dan langsung ditangkap oleh Draco yang bersama dengan Professor Snape melarikannya ke hospital wings


	9. Chapter 9

Falling

Terpilihnya Harrieta menjadi salah satu juara Triwizard membuatnya serasa di neraka meski ia menganggap Hogwarts adalah rumahnya. Hampir seluruh siswa kecuali Hermione dan sebagian siswa Slytherin berbisik dibelakangnya. Ron yang notabenenya adalah sahabat dekatnya, juga enggan berbicara dengannya.

Disisi lain, Draco,Hermione dan kembar Weasley memaksanya untuk berbagai macam mantra. Harrieta benar - benar berterima kasih untuk hal itu. Sirius,Remus, Lucius dan Narcissa pun mendapat izin untuk tinggal di Hogwarts selama masa tournament. Draco secara mengejutkan selalu berada disisinya dan menemaninya.

Harrieta sedang berada di danau hitam bersama Draco dan Neville saat rombongan Ron,Ginny dan Hermione menghampirinya. "Tunggu disini"kata Draco yang menghampiri Hermione.

"Hagrid ingin bertemu dengan Harrieta malam ini dan pastikan ia membawa jubah gaibnya"kata Hermione yang menyampaikan pesan untuk Harrieta. "Beritahu Weasel, ia seharusnya bisa membantu Harrieta sebagai teman dekatnya,"kata Draco. Pewaris Malfoy itu pun menyampaikan pesan dari untuk Harrieta.

Sang ratu malam telah bersinar dengan indahnya, di singgasananya. Harrieta pun bersiap menemui Hagrid. Berbekal Marauder map dan jubah gaib Harrieta menemui Hagrid di hutan terlarang. Hagrid berpakaian rapi, ia meminta Harrieta mengikutinya selagi ia dan Madam Maxine berkencan.

Harrieta hampir muntah mendengar kata - kata rayuan gombal dari Hagrid. Hagrid dan Madam Maxine pun berhenti, Harrieta bersumpah ia juga melihat kepala sekolah Drumstrang Igor Karakoff disana. Semburan api mengalihkan perhatian Harrieta. Gadis itu memandang sosok naga tersebut dengan pandangan ngeri. "Hagrid , mereka sangat cantik'kan"kata Charlie Weasley "yang barusan menyembur api adalah Naga hungaria ekor duri. Ia sangat ganas, rata - rata naga yang dibawa kesini baru saja bertelur". 'Tugas pertama naga?'pikir Harrieta dengan hati mencelos.

Sirius dan Remus harus pasrah, pasalnya, mereka berdua kini harus berada di Slytherin Common room bersama Draco dan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan sebagian Gryffindor memusuhi Harrieta, mereka tak ada pilihan lain selain berada disini. Sirius sudah gatal ingin mengerjai anak - anak Gryffindor yang memusuhi Harrieta jika Moony tidak menghentikannya.

Pintu Slytherin terbuka menunjukkan Harrieta dengan jubah gaibnya. "Harrieta"kata Sirius yang mendapati putri baptisnya gemetar dan jatuh terduduk. Draco langsung menghampirinya. "Naga"kata Harrieta.

"Ya ?"balas Draco. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan kau Draco. Tugas pertama adalah melewati naga"jelas Harrieta.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan mencari tahu lebih banyak soal naga"kata Lupin bergerak cepat. Narcissa memeluk Harrieta yang masih gemetaran.

"Kita akan membantu melewati semuanya"kata Draco menenangkan. Lucius pun meminta Harrieta meminum Calming Draught.

"Naga sebagai tugas pertama. Mereka tidak main - main. Sudah jelas ada yang mengincar Harrieta"kata Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon

A/n: mengingat bahwa tugas pertama Harrieta ini adalah sama seperti yang dibuku. Author hanya akan menceritakan dari sudut pandang Draco.

Draco hampir menyeret Harrieta duduk di meja Slytherin bersama Neville dan Hermione. Veela itu hampir memberikan seluruh jenis makanan yang ada di meja ke piring Harrieta. "Draco berhenti, Aku bisa gemuk kalau kau menyuruhku menghabiskan semua ini"protes Harrieta.

"Hari ini tugas pertama Harrieta, kau harus makan yang banyak."balas Draco. Hermione hanya tertawa melihat dua sejoli itu.

Draco hampir tidak bisa bernafas menunggu tugas pertama dimulai. Ia dan Hermione mengendap - endap ke tenda para juara. "sstt, Love"bisik Draco.

"Dragon?"balas Harrieta.

"Harrieta,ingat kuncinya tenang dan fokus"kata Hermione mengingatkan sekali lagi. Draco yang tak bisa menahan dirinya memeluk Harrieta dan sial Rita Stekeer berhasil memotret mereka berdua. Draco memberikan catatan mental untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia akan memberitahu ayahnya soal ini.

"Ah, cinta masa remaja yang indah. Potter dan Malfoy sungguh romansa dari dua keluarga yang bertentangan"kata Rita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tenda ini khusus para juara dan keluarga serta teman"kata Viktor mengusir Rita secara halus.

Saat yang bersamaan tiga kepala sekolah dan Barty Crouch senior memasuki tenda. "Ayo para juara berkumpil"kata Barty yang meminta mereka membentuk lingkaran. Harrieta menggengam tangan Draco dengan kencang. "Nona Granger dan Tuan Malfoy apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Professor Dumbledore. Hermione pun segera keluar dari tenda tersebut. Draco meremas tangan Harrieta sebentar sebelum ia keluar dari tenda untuk bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Draco tidak begitu memperhatikan juara lain. Ia hanya menunggu Harrieta. Selagi menunggu giliran gadisnya. Pikiran Draco melayang bagaimana hampir dua minggu setelah ia mengetahui tugas pertama Harrieta. Ia dan penyihir kelahiran Muggle itu bersama - bersama memaksa Harrieta mempelajari banyak mantra. Lupin,Ibunya dan Sirius bahu - membahu mencari tahu banyak soal naga. Ia bersama anak - anak Slytherin dan Sirius juga Lupin tak lupa kembar Weasley mengerjai murid - murid Hogwarts yang mengucapkan kata - kata makian atau secara fisik menyakiti Harrieta. Ia hampir tak setuju saat Harrieta berniat memberi tahu Cedric tentang tugas pertama. Ayahnya pun berhasil meminta Daily Prophet untuk meminta maaf secara publik atas artikel mereka mengenai Harrieta.

Sirius hampir melompat dari kursi jika tidak di cegah Lupin, Narcissa memeluk Draco. Mereka menyadari Harrieta mendapat naga yang di akui Charlie dan Hagrid sebagai naga yang ganas. Draco menahan nafasnya saat melihat Harrieta bersembunyi di balik batu dan merapalkan mantra panggil. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak berubah menjadi Veela saat naga menyembur apinya pada batu dimana Harriet bersembunyi dibaliknya.

Ia dan Sirius bersorak saat Harrieta berhasil menaiki fireboltnya. Masalah muncul saat rantai naga hungaria ekor duri terlepas dan naga itu mengikuti Harrieta terbang menjauh dari stadium.

Perasaan takut,cemas dan perasaan gagal bercampur menjadi satu, itulah yang dirasakan Draco. Hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu tanda - tanda naga atau pun gadis yang bertahan hidup. Harrieta pun terbang dengan sapunya dan luka di bahunya. Gadis itu terbang ke arah telur emas.

Draco berlari menuju tenda juara saat Harrieta sudah kembali. Ia hampir menabrak madam Pomfrey yang mengobati luka - luka Harrieta. "Draco?"kata Harrieta yang menyadari keberadaannya disana. Draco tersenyum kecil. " Harrieta pesta di Gryffindor common room"kata Fred. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lelah"jawab Harrieta yang enggan ikut pesta.

Narcissa memeluk Harrieta. "aku bangga padamu nak"kata Narcisaa. Sirius dan Lupin pun memeluk Harrieta."Cub, besok aku akan membelikan mu cokleat Honeydukes"kata Sirius.

Harrieta mengganguk. Draco pun akhirnya membawa Harrieta ke Quater pribadi mereka, dimana Harrieta hanya ingin bermanja dengan Draco


End file.
